championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Transfer
Transfers is an essential part of football management. It is all about getting the right players for your team without going out of budget. A transfer is when a player moves from a club (or from an unattached status) to another club. Finding Players The Scouting Network The scouting network is new addition to CM2010. It is useful tool that will get you reports on players from the countries you have selected. The mail box comes up with a email of recommended players. The scouts only recommend you players where they think you're weak at, or if they find a really good player so you may need to use scouting results to find a player you want. When you have, click on actions, then get a scout report and choose a scout. You should get a report back after a few days or a week, but don't trust them, instead assess their attributes yourself. Don't rush into decisions, there might be a cheaper and better alternative. Make sure you have at least 70% knowledge, preferably 100%. The Player Search Similar to the scouting results screen. Use the filter tool to find the type of player you want, makes sure to have interested only ticked. If you find an interesting player scout him. The Quick Search Box Use the quick search box if you already have a player in mind. Type in his name and find the right one from the list of results. If you don't have high knowledge of him you should still scout him, but you can get away with only 50% (30% at a push) knowledge if you're sure he's a good player. Negotiations To make a bid go on actions > Transfer Offer. Choose you're amount carefully. You need to remember your budget when doing this. Use some of the other options like Percentage of Next Sale and Monthly Instalments if you want to reduce the fee upfront. You may have to pay more for highly rated youngsters and key players. Contract You will be asked to offer the player a contract if the bid is accepted. When offering a contract the player's agent will give you an idea of what he wants. Keep in my mind three things: your wage , player roles and the signing on fee. You don't want to be breaking your wage, player roles have salary caps. Also, you don't want to be giving a player a first team regular role when your only going to use him as backup as this will upset him, possibly upsetting the squad and therefore your team's performances. Also, the signing on fee comes out of your Transfer Budget, so be aware. Rejections Your bid/contract offer might be rejected by the club/player, in which case you'll have to make a new one. Sometimes the message in your inbox may give you a reason, or sometimes they will actually negotiate with you and show you your demands. Getting Offered Players Sometimes clubs will offer other clubs their transfer listed players for a certain amount of money. This money is exactly what they want for him and you can choose to make a bid, or see the offer and negotiate or reject the offer. Player's agents come knocking around as well, telling you their player would like to sign for clubs and giving clubs an idea of what the club might accept (this an idea not a demand from the club and might not be right). They will also tell you what contract the player is looking for. Enquiries Clubs can also make an enquiry. This asks the club how much they want for the player as well as the player telling you what wages he'd like if an agreement could be made. Sometimes they will reject this enquiry as they don't want to sell the player (but they will accept high offers) and sometimes the player will tell you he would not be interested in joining your club if an agreements could be named, in which case there is no point pursuing the player. Bosman and Free Transfer When a player's contract runs out or when he is released he will leave his current club. This means he is not owned by any club and is therefore '''unattached '''and can therefore move for free to a club. This means clubs don't have to negotiate with another club and pay money for him and you will negotiate a contract straight a way. You can also offer him a trial for up to four weeks. This allows him to play in friendlies and reserve games and will give you full knowledge of him and allow you to get a coach and physio report. This is an effective way of seeing if a player is any good. When a player runs into the last 6 months of his contract, he is free to talk to other clubs and discuss a contract to them. This allows other clubs to arrange a pre-contract agreement. In practice this means a player will move after his contract to that club with no fee paid. It is just a pre-arranged free transfer. Loan Transfers A loan transfer is when a club borrows another clubs player for a certain length of time. They usually have to pay a percentage of wages and may command a fee (but this fee is not even half of their full value usually). Smaller clubs often do this and bigger clubs often send players out on loan to gain experience and is also an effective way of trialling a player. There are other options as well: * Can be recalled - The player can be recalled by the parent club at any time. * Can play in cup matches - The player can play in cup matches that he is not cup-tied for. * Cannot play against own team - the player cannot play against the parent club * First option to buy - If a bid is accepted from another club you can make a bid of the same amount and it must be accepted. Category:Transfers